


A Jewel in Callused Hands

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [80]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King James is betrothed to the mysterious prince of the the Northern Kingdom, a being so beautiful he is called the Jewel of his nation. Their marriage will unite their kingdoms.</p><p>Of course, James isn't sure what to expect of such beauty. And the prince in question doesn't know much about the outside world at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Royalty AU! Q is the most beautiful being ever born “the jewel” of his nation. He has been kept pure and perfect for James, their realms will be united once they marry. At first, James and Q are very cautious about their relationship,James is intimidated by Q’s beauty and Q doesn’t know how to communicate after being secluded all his life. But they begin to fall in love. —anon

When James first heard that he was to wed the Jewel of the Northern Kingdom, he was…torn between being impressed an intimidated. And thinking it all a farce.

The ambassador before him, however, did not seem to be joking. “The Northern Kingdom offers the hand of their precious Jewel in exchange for uniting the realms.” He repeated. “It is the highest treasure they can offer.”

James was no fool, he had heard plenty of stories about the treasure hidden in the Northern Kingdom. Tales of the young prince born of such beauty, many thought there was magic involved. Because of his beauty, the prince had been kept away from the flaws of the outside world.

Kept pure in every way. The royal family had even decreed that the prince not even be given a name that might taint him.

He was called the Jewel of the Northern Kingdom, though some of James’s men (after a few too many drinks) had another title for him.

Dragon bait.

And soon, he would be James’s consort, after a wedding to unite the realms.

When James and his entourage arrived in the Northern Kingdom arrived shortly before the wedding was to take place, he wasn’t quite sure what to expect of his new groom.

It was announced that the Jewel would be joining them for the engagement banquet, and James couldn’t help but be a bit nervous. It wasn’t every day that one met a being of ethereal beauty, now was it?

All of James’s entourage eagerly awaited the arrival of the prince, even as the king of the Northern Kingdom had them sit and begin their feast.

It was a noticeable entrance, when the Jewel finally arrived. Or rather, when his attendants arrived. Four servants were holding up a white canopy, with panels of white silk reaching the floor, while another servant rolled out a long stretch of white satin leading to the head table.

There were several murmurs to be heard as the servants made their way through the banquet hall, and it was only when the torchlight illuminated the white silk that James saw a slender silhouette concealed by the canopy.

“Well that’s one way to avoid seeing the bride before the wedding.” Alec muttered from his seat to James’s side, looking into his ale.

If anything, the secrecy was all the more intimidating to James. Was _no one_ allowed to look upon the precious Jewel?

Even when the prince sat next to James, he was still concealed behind panels of white silk. Food and water (never anything fermented) were given to him by a servant, who would fill a plate with requested food, then hold the plate inside the canopy while the prince ate.

The ritual was odd, but it did have one advantage. While James couldn’t see the prince, he definitely _heard_ him. And the voice he heard was most definitely one of the most demure and gentle voices he had heard.

As James finished a drink of his wine, something moved in the corner of his eye.

The white silk hiding the prince had been moved, ever slightly, by an ivory hand and revealed a green eye peering at him curiously.

Green was perhaps not the best descriptor, though James was no poet. He had seen several emeralds though, and the eye peering at him was far brighter than any of them.

There was a moment when the prince noticed that James was watching him, and hid once more behind his screen. It was only for a moment, though, as curiosity seemed to get the better of the precious Jewel, and he opened the curtain once more, watching James.

“Are you my intended?” The prince spoke slowly, unsure.

James blinked, not expecting the question, “I am indeed, your highness.” He said calmly. Then, deciding to make a bold move (that was what James was known for, after all), he gently grasped the hand that was peeking out of the curtain. He brought the pale and slender hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles gently, “King James of the Southern Realm, at your service.”

A gasp came from the prince, and through the small window between the curtains, James could see a blush creeping across the prince’s cheeks. But then James felt the prince’s fingers move in his hand.

“Your hand.” The prince asked, “Why is the skin coarse?”

James blinked, looking at his hand. It was true, his hands were covered in calluses from wielding his sword and the reins of his horse. In comparison to the prince’s pale and soft hand, his own was ruddy and rough, “The skin becomes rough when you work with your hands a lot.”

The prince nodded slowly, exploring the calluses of James’s hand before looking back at him, “Do you ride a horse?”

“Of course.” James nodded, “Though I’m afraid I left my steed Aston back at my castle.”

There was a curious look in the prince’s eye, “I’ve never ridden one, but I’ve read about them. And all sorts of things that can be found outside.”

Outside. Did James mean what he thought he meant? Had the prince never set foot outside? Pure in every way indeed.

“Well,” James started, taking the prince’s hand, “when we are wed, you can tell me all the things you want to do outside, and we’ll do them.”

There was a moment when the prince didn’t say anything. But then a small laugh came from behind the folds of while silk, a light and melodious laugh.

“I’d like that very much…James.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was the wedding of the century, James knew that much. All of the Northern Kingdom had come out to celebrate the marriage of their beloved prince. James hadn’t seen so much fanfare since his own coronation back in his own kingdom. It certainly was quite the occasion.

James was dressed in his finest royal regalia (which had not been seen since his coronation either, which seemed fitting in James’s mind) as he stood in the massive cathedral in the castle, awaiting his groom.

In truth, the massive crowd was nothing that had ever bothered him. He was used to being observed by his people, the only difference here was the fact that this was not his kingdom, but the kingdom of his soon to be husband. In fact, James was rather amused by how much the nation adored the prince none had ever laid eyes on. If it weren’t for the fact that James had seen (partially) for his own eyes, he might have doubted the stories of the Jewel’s beauty.

No one even saw the prince when he entered the cathedral during the wedding processional, concealed once more in the veils of white silk as he walked to James at the altar. For a majority of the ceremony, the only sign that James knew he was marrying the right man was because he recognized the sweet and soft voice of the prince.

It was only when it came time to exchange rings that the left hand of the Jewel extended past the veils. James couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the pale, elegant hand as he took hold of it, slipping on the Consort Ring of his kingdom onto the fourth finger. As he said his vows aloud, James mused to himself how much those fingers were made to wear rings, and which rings he would adorn those hands with next.

And of course, James smirked ever so slightly when the Jewel tried to discreetly feel James’s calluses as he slipped on his own wedding band. Such a curious thing to be fascinated with, it would certainly lead to some interesting conversations…

And then, the close of the ceremony. The final gesture to seal their vows: the kiss. James briefly wondered if they would skip that part of the ceremony. But then the prince took hold of James’s hand, tugging him forward as his free hand parted the silk curtain between them. As James stepped into the small curtained canopy, he saw his husband for the first time.

He was pale, but James had already known that. Just as he had known his husband’s eyes were a vibrant jade, lightly lined with kohl to make the color all the more stunning. Though the black of the kohl seemed pale in comparison to the black curls framing the prince’s face, darker than the black onyx stones James had seen from his kingdom. And much like his hands, the prince was built long and willowy, not stocky and built of hard muscle like James was. And the prince was adorned with several articles of fine silver to match his coloring. In fact, the only item of gold to be found on the prince was the Consort Ring James had given him.

Something about that pleased James.

The prince looked up at James, biting his lip gently, “Hello…” He whispered lamely, a blush crawling across his cheeks.

James chuckled, “Hello yourself, your highness.” He placed a callused hand on his cheek.

There was a moment when neither moved, and the prince simply stared at James’s lips expectantly. James resisted the urge to smirk, instead leaning in and pressing a small peck on the young man’s lips.

No need to get vulgar at the wedding. That could come later.

The prince was bright red when James pulled away, touching his lips cautiously.

“You like that?” James asked, smiling softly at the Jewel’s antics. The young prince nodded hesitantly. Rather adorable, actually. “I’ll be sure to give you more when we’re in private.”

The servants holding up the silk curtains chose that moment to drop the veils, revealing James and the Jewel of the Northern Kingdom to the entire assembly.

The roar of the crowds cheers were deafening, echoing off the walls of the castle cathedral. And the poor prince was startled by the sudden reveal, burying his face in James’s chest. Not that James minded, of course, as he wrapped an arm around his new husband’s waist. As they were announced as King and Consort, James couldn’t help but think that he could get used to the little prince’s attention.

And considering how the Jewel kept toying with the calluses on his hands, James thought that the prince wasn’t all that resistant to their marriage either.

“So loud…” The prince mumbled as they exited the cathedral, making their way to the tower that would serve as their chambers until their departure.

“It would seem you are dearly loved, your highness.” James nodded, glad to be away from the noise as well.

The prince blinked up at him, “You don’t have to call me “your highness” anymore. You can give me a name now.”

James stared, pausing in his steps up the staircase of the tower, “Name? You don’t have a name?”

The Jewel only shook his head, which made James all the more uneasy, “And here I thought that was just a rumor…I’m not going to choose what your name will be, I’m going to let you do that…”

“If you’re sure…” The prince said hesitantly.

“I am.” James nodded as they continued walking, “Was there something you would like me to call you in the meantime?”

After a moment of contemplation, the prince nodded, “Q.”

“Q?”

“Mhm.” The Jewel smiled softly, “When I was a child, I adored how the letter looked, and I kept writing it over and over. My nursemaids used to call me it as a joke, at least until…well, me being Jewel became my fulltime vocation.”

“Q it is then.” James couldn’t help but find the childhood anecdote endearing, “And you should simply call me James. You are my Consort after all, and when you are crowned in my kingdom, you will be second in power only to me.”

“Of course.” Q nodded, looking at James once more.

It took James a moment to realize that Q was staring intently at James’s lips, “I don’t suppose you’d like more kisses now, would you?”

Q blushed bright red once more, “I did find the sensation…agreeable…”

James couldn’t help it, he laughed, “If you find kisses “agreeable,” then I have an entire new world to show you.”


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

It was when they stepped into their chambers that James noticed that Q had stopped, squeezing his hand tightly. James looked back at his young consort, curious. Seeing the hesitant look on Q’s face, James had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

Though in hind sight, he should have expected this much, considering the fact Q had been “kept pure” his entire life.

“You know.” James began, rubbing the back of Q’s hand with his thumb, “We do not have to do anything tonight. Today has been a long day for you.”

Q shook his head, looking up at James, “My whole life has been leading up to this night. I can’t possibly shirk my duty now.”

James chuckled slightly, “If you’re seeing tonight as just a “duty,” then I’m doing something wrong.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Q’s hand, “Tonight is for us to explore a bit.”

The young consort didn’t look entirely convinced, but he smiled slightly, “Just let me wash and change into something…”

“More comfortable?”

“Easier for you to take off.”

James couldn’t help but laugh at that, watching as the younger man made his way to a washroom to change. At least Q had a sense of humor. While Q was gone, the king took the opportunity to remove his gaudy formal clothes as well. All his medals and furs, his ceremonial sword (which was far too jeweled and narrow to be of any use in battle, so what was the point?), his overly gaudy crown (that one he had to wear more often than he would like to admit, nearly every formal occasion). By the time he was done, all he was wearing was a simple tunic and breeches as he sat on the large bed in their chambers.

There was the sound of quiet shuffling behind him, making James turn his head to look. Q was standing in the doorway, wearing a plain white robe and the Consort Ring and nothing else.

“You look as beautiful as always.” James smiled softly.

Q gave a small smile in return, “I would hope so, it is my obligation to be beautiful.”

“And so witty too.” James smirked, taking Q’s hand once more and pulling him to the bed.

“People don’t want me to be known as witty.” Q shook his head, sitting beside James on their wedding bed.

True, there were never any stories about anything _but_ his beauty. “Well when we return to my kingdom, you can make your own name for yourself.” James nodded, kissing Q’s hand once more.

Q took the moment to take James’s face in his hands, running his fingers over James’s lips. It was so fascinating to James, to see his husband so intrigued by things that James had considered ordinary.

“I don’t suppose,” James began, “You’d like to continue to more…agreeable activities?”

The blush on Q’s face was back again (it was all the more bright against his pale skin). “Yes, well…”

A smirk crossed James’s face before he leaned forward, kissing his consort gently.

It certainly wasn’t the quick peck that they had shared at their wedding. James took care to keep the pressure on Q’s lips light and gentle, coaxing the younger man’s lips to move against his own. When Q’s lips parted slightly, James took the opportunity to flick his tongue into Q’s mouth. The resulting gasp was quite satisfying to James’s ears.

With one hand, James carefully slid the material of Q’s robe off of his shoulder. Taking a moment to admire the newly revealed skin, James trailed several kisses down Q’s neck and shoulders.

“ _Goodness…_ ” Q breathed, shaking slightly.

James paused, looking at his husband, “Should I stop?” He asked? After all, he was hardly going to take the young man against his will.

Q looked down at him, “ _Don’t you **dare** stop!”_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [looks at rating] Oh hey, the rating went up...

James smirked at the desperate sounds of his young husband, “My, you’ve become demanding.” He teased.

Q looked away sharply, his face bright red, “Your lips…” He mumbled, “They feel…”

“Good?” The king raised an eyebrow, pressing a slow kiss to Q’s collarbone, “ _Pleasurable?_ ”

“I…” A shaky breath came from Q as he sighed in response to James’s ministrations, “I’ve never felt…like _this_ before.”

There were goosebumps forming up Q’s arms and shoulder, James noted. He could get used to Q’s reactions, “Well, I guess I’ll just have to continue to please you then.”

With slow and deliberate movements, James slowly pushed aside the fabric of Q’s robe further down his body, exposing the young man’s chest. Considering how much James knew Q enjoyed the sensation of his callused hands, it seemed only reasonable to move his rough digits over the tender flesh of Q’s nipples.

The dusky pink skin pebbled under his touch, and the resulting gasp from Q was music to James’s ears.

_So sensitive…_

Q shifted under James’s touch, one leg crossing over the other awkwardly.

“None of that now…” James murmured, using his freehand to move Q’s legs back to where they were. He then reached for the sash holding Q’s robe in place and pulled it free.

Q gasped once more, but more from surprise at being so suddenly exposed. James took the chance to admire his new consort’s entire figure for the first time. It was true what they had said, Q really was flawless, there wasn’t a blemish to be found anywhere on the young man’s skin. The only color to be found on Q’s ivory skin were the dusky flesh of his nipples and the dark bed of curls at the base of the young man’s phallus. Though the member in question was already forming a lovely rosy color, erect as it was.

And of course, there was the ever vibrant blush on Q’s cheeks as the consort looked away from James, biting his lip.

“You really are stunning, you know that?” James mused, running the tips of his callused fingers from the base of Q’s member to the very tip, taking the opportunity to smear the gathering precome all over the head of the delicate flesh.

Q now had a hand clamped firmly over his mouth, the other tightly fisting the sheets of their wedding bed.

“You’re allowed to make noises, Q.” James murmured, taking Q’s hand away from his mouth, “It lets me know if you’re enjoying what I’m doing to you or not.” With that, he stroked Q’s cock once more, slowly dragging his rough calluses against the tender flesh.

It started with a whimper through Q’s tightly pursed lips, but then as James continued his movements, Q’s breathes became light pants that grew increasingly heavier with each stroke. Soon, James was able to pull out actual moans from the Jewel’s lips as his body began to quiver and tense beneath his touch.

“S…stop…” Q whimpered, biting his lip again, “James…I feel…”

James, of course, knew exactly what the young man was feeling. Really, he shouldn’t have expected the virgin to last as long as he did, “It’s alright Q, just let go.”

The king could feel the ripple of his consort’s muscles as the young jewel came with a sharp cry, spilling his seed into James’s hand.

Q fell back onto their bed, panting and quivering slightly, “I…”

“Shh…” James smiled down at his husband, kissing him slowly, “You don’t need to say anything,”

“But what about you?” Q murmured, “Aren’t I meant to please you, not the other way around?”

James lay beside his husband, brushing back Q’s dark hair from the light sheen of sweat forming across his brow, “Seeing you experience such pleasure for the first time, to bring you to your first climax, pleases me greatly.” He kissed Q’s forehead, “We can continue exploring each other later. After all, we have the rest of our lives.”

Q smiled weakly, “Perhaps…next time…I can touch you?”

It was only then that James realized he had never removed his clothes. How terribly rude of him. “Of course Q. Whatever you want.” He nodded.

There was a bigger smile on Q’s face as he closed his eyes. It took James a few minutes to realized that his consort was actually asleep.

Well, it _had_ been a long day for both of them, so he couldn’t fault him too much. In fact, James would most likely join him after cleaning up.

As the king sat up, intending to find a wash cloth to clean them both, he realized his hand was oddly stiff. Odd, because although it was the hand covered in Q’s semen, he hadn’t expected it to dry so fast.

But as James looked at his hand, he couldn’t help but notice the odd shimmer that fell across the spilt seed and, as he tried to clean off his hand, pieces fell to the sheet below with soft _thud_ s. It was only when James picked up the pieces that he realized that they were _solid_ , and that he recognized their appearance.

Truly, he had heard of people describing such fluid a pearly white, but he never heard of such things actually hardening _into pearls_.

James stared at his sleeping husband, wondering just how deep the Jewel fables went.


	5. Chapter 5

The first time Q went outside his childhood home was when he was leaving it. When James discovered that, he couldn’t help but find it oddly poetic, in a very tragic sort of way.

Quite a few people were present to watch their precious prince depart. Not that James blamed them, they were watching their national treasure leave their country, after all. So there was quite an audience watching as James carried Q to their awaiting carriage (James had insisted on carrying Q all the way to the carriage, and only set him down when he was comfortable in his seat).

Q’s goodbyes to his family were rather formal, a few nodded heads and wishes for future health and prosperity, but nothing more. It was the servants who gave the most emotional goodbyes. James recognized the servants who always held Q’s veil for him, but there were some servants who he didn’t recognize at all.

One older woman approached the carriage, even going to Q’s side and leaning in through the window (after Q had waved off the guards).

“You don’t let anyone tell you what you’re worth, you understand me?” She said firmly, reaching through the window and placing a book in Q’s lap, “And don’t forget your past.”

James saw Q glance down at the book, then look back at the woman, his eyes glistening with unshed tears, “Oh M…” he quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and quickly took her hand, “I promise…I’ll miss you so much…”

M nodded slowly, squeezing his hands gently before Q withdrew his hands. M’s hands were still in tight fists, clutching thin air.

“A parting gift.” Q whispered lowly, figuring James couldn’t hear him, “So you’ll always remember me.”

“My boy,” The old woman replied, “I couldn’t forget you even if I tried.” She smiled softly, “You take care.”

“You too…”

With that, the woman stepped back, allowing James’s men to take their positions surrounding the carriage as they departed.

Q, James noticed, didn’t look back at the castle as it grew smaller on the horizon. James had remained silent during Q’s goodbyes, not wanting to intrude on private moments. Now Q was looking down at the book in his hands, “I take it that is a treasured book?” James asked, testing the waters.

The young consort nodded, “Yes…M, Olivia…she used to read the stories to me when I was a child.” He started, “She was my nursemaid…one of the few permitted to touch me.”

“She was basically your mother.” James concluded.

“In so few words, perhaps.” Q nodded, stroking the cover of the book. There was a moment of silence before a sniffle sounded in their carriage. Followed by a soft _plink_ against the carriage floor.

If James hadn’t seen it for himself, he might not have believed it. A small sapphire sat on the floor, already perfectly cut and glittering as the morning light hit it. James looked up at Q, who was in turn watching James.

James could see it now. A tear welled up in Q’s eye, slowly seeping from the eye and making its slow path down his cheek. But the tear became thicker, darker, until it was solid and blue before falling to the floor with its brother.

Q sniffled, “I…I can explain.”

James only nodded, “That would explain the pearls…”

The consort frowned, “Pearls? No…I’ve never done pearls before…”

The King smirked, reaching for the small pouch he kept around his neck, pouring out the pearls into his hand, “They’re from...well, our first night together.”

“Our first…” Q turned bright red, “Oh goodness, I’ll never be able to look at a pearl again…”

“I will.” James smirked, then picked up the sapphires on the floor, “So…sapphire tears?”

After a moment, Q nodded, “…That’s why I’m called the Jewel of my nation…my former nation.” He sighed, “The moment I first cried as an infant and sapphires dropped from my cheeks, my parents knew that I was no ordinary child.”

“Have you ever found out why?” James asked, more curious than anything else.

Q shook his head, “There was a time when it was suggested that mother had an affair with a fairy, but my father refused to even think about such notions.”

“I hardly blame him.” The king nodded slowly, “Forgive me for sounding callus, but…”

“But why did they give me away when I could provide them and the country wealth beyond all measure?” Q said dryly. James didn’t say anything, but he didn’t need to, “Wealth cannot buy our nation prosperity, ironically enough…you underestimate how great our nation’s plight is as well as the prosperity your own kingdom has under your rule…”

“And now I am responsible for your people as well.” James nodded, “And I intend to treat them as my own people, even if they are loyal to your family.”

“But you are part of my family now, husband mine.” Q smiled softly, “And now that you know about my great secret…” He paused, reaching into the folds of his robes and withdrawing a folded handkerchief, “This is for you.”

It was only when James had the handkerchief in his hand that he realized it was wrapping something. After carefully unfolding the piece of cloth, he stared at the amethyst twinkling back at him, “What is this?” He asked, curiously.

Q smiled, “It’s from the first time you made me laugh. That night at our engagement banquet.”

James remembered that laugh, the sheer melody of it, “So your laughter…”

“Makes amethysts.” He nodded, “My tears are sapphires, and my…um…are pearls.” He smiled, “And I sing diamonds.”

“You…sing…diamonds.” James stared, “Care to demonstrate.”

This time, Q smirked, “Maybe some other time. After all, a little mystery is good in a relationship.” He paused, “Besides, I have a question for you.”

“Yes?” James raised an eyebrow, curious.

“When we were leaving the castle, you insisted on carrying me.” Q said softly, looking out the window, “I told you how much I was looking forward to walking outside…”

“And you’re wondering why I didn’t let you do that.” James concluded. Seeing Q nod slowly, the king sighed, “I must admit…it is for purely selfish reasons that I kept you from setting foot outside as we left.” He took Q’s hand, drawing the consort’s gaze back to him, “Because, when you finally do take that first step outside, and feel the soil and grass beneath your feet, I want you to walk on the soil of my nation.”

Q stared at him for a moment. Then he smiled, “You possessive old dragon.” He laughed, and James watched as the air shimmered slightly before dropping a purple stone to the floor.

“Dragon, am I?” James muttered, picking up the stone.

“Of course,” Q grinned, “Dragon’s guard their treasure, don’t they?”

“Indeed they do.” James smirked, “And you are my treasure.”


	6. Chapter 6

The carriage came to a halt about ten miles from the capitol city of James’s kingdom. The portion of the road they had stopped at was on the outskirts of several orchards, not to mention it was near the river.

So, in short, it was perfect.

Q looked at James curiously, “Why did we stop?”

James only smiled, “Take off your shoes.”

If Q questioned James’s request, he didn’t show it, simply slipping off his slippers. When Q was barefoot, James opened the door to the carriage and stepped out onto the grass beside the road. James’s guards were standing watch, but James could tell that they were also watching Q (especially Alec, the nosy bastard). Granted, James didn’t mind if his guards watched Q, he trusted them with his life, as well as the life of his consort.

James offered his hand to Q, giving him a gentle smile (which he found he was doing more and more often after his marriage to Q), “Ready?”

A look of realization passed over Q’s face, his eyes growing wide and bright. After a moment’s hesitation, Q took James’s hand.

James wasn’t sure if he should watch Q’s bare foot (such a dainty little foot) or his face as Q took his first step onto the grass below. The look on Q’s face as his toes brushed the tall grass and dug into the dirt beneath was one of sheer wonder. In fact, Q didn’t move for several moments after he stepped to the ground. But then Q took another step. And another. And another.

Before James knew it, Q was sprinting through the grass toward the nearest orchard, laughing brightly and leaving a trail of amethysts in his wake. James had to stifle a laugh before he followed after his husband. If he had known Q would have reacted like a child when given the freedom to walk on his own, James would have done it much sooner.

James caught up to Q in the middle of the orchard, touching the bark of each tree as he walked by. The young man look so awed, “They’re so coarse…” Q murmured.

“A lot of things are outside the comfort of the castle.” James nodded, looking up at the fruit hanging from the branches, “Are you hungry?”

Q nodded, “Oh, what fruit is that?”

Chuckling, James reached up and grabbed a peach from one of the low hanging branches, “You never had a peach before?”

“That’s what peaches look like?” Q blinked, “I’ve never had them whole before, they’ve always been sliced.”

“Well then,” James smiled, taking a bite of the peach before handing it to Q. “enjoy.”

The young man smiled softly, looking at the fruit and trying to mimic the way James had taken his bite. Of course, this caused quite a bit of the peach’s fresh juice to gush from Q’s mouth and dribble down his chin. Q blushed and tried to clean the juice from his chin, but James stopped him, taking Q’s chin in his hand and slowly licking the juice off Q’s skin. Q blushed at James’s actions, but James just found it endearing as he leaned in and pressing a light kiss on Q’s lips.

A small smile pulled on Q’s mouth as James pulled away, and James was slightly surprised when Q leaned forward and returned the kiss. And he was slightly more surprised when he began to feel a weight on his lips. When the kiss ended, James felt something fall from his lips, and instinctively caught it. Upon closer inspection, James realized that there had been an emerald on his lips.

Q blinked, “Oh…emeralds…that’s new….”

James nodded, “But only when you’re the one doing the kissing?”

“I don’t know…we may have to experiment more.” Q smiled.

Of course, that made James grin, “That we will, but first, why don’t we enjoy a nice picnic lunch before we finish our journey?”

The two walked hand in hand through the orchard, Q still insisting on touching every tree he could. At one point, James took a blossom from one of the younger trees and tucked it behind Q’s ear, only to be shocked when the blossom turned to solid gold in Q’s hair.

“Did it turn gold or silver?” Q asked.

James blinked, “Gold…”

“It’s always random which one it might be, I still haven’t figured it out.” Q chuckled, “Speaking of my talent…did you still want to hear me sing?”

“Is that actually a question?” James raised an eyebrow.

Q didn’t answer. Instead, a few wordless notes filled the air. James could feel his ears warming, then tingling from hearing the notes coming from Q’s mouth. Then he saw that the air around them was shimmering, and that as the sunlight hit the shimmering phenomena, diamonds would rain down upon them.

It was certainly a sight to behold. And here he thought nothing about Q could surprise him…

When he was finished with his song, Q smiled softly at James, “What do you think?”

James chuckled, “I think you are something more than any human could ever imagine.” He squeezed Q’s hand, “Though what should we do with the diamonds?”

“Leave them.” Q nodded, “after all, you did steal a peach.”

A laugh escaped James, “I suppose you’re right.” He chuckled walking with Q back to where their carriage was so they could enjoy a pleasant lunch.

That had been the plan. Of course, seeing his guards laying lifeless on the ground caused the hairs on the back of James’s neck stand on end. It didn’t take a genius to know something was wrong… Especially when several masked assailants began to come into view.

James nearly jumped when he heard Alec’s voice call out to them, “ _RUN JAMES!”_

Needless to say, James did not need to be told twice. If it was just James, and he had his sword, he would have stayed and fought…whoever it was behind this attack. But James had Q to protect now. And so without so much as a word, James scooped Q into his arms and started to run back into the orchard.

Of course, they didn’t get far before James was attacked from behind, sending both him and Q sprawling in the dirt. James was just picking himself up when he heard Q screams of “No!” And seeing his young husband struggling against his attacker made James see red. James threw himself at the masked man, tearing him away from Q. And while James was king, he was also a great warrior in his kingdom, a dragon slayer.

He did not need a weapon to be deadly.

James had the assailant pinned in no time, keeping him from escaping. After removing the mask, and not recognizing the face, James grabbed the man forcefully, “Who sent you?” He growled, “Why did you attack us?”

Unfortunately, the culprit was not going to offer any answers. Biting down on something in his mouth, the attacker began to convulse as a black liquid seeped from his mouth.

The King swore, dropping the dead body. There was no telling who had staged the attack, especially since there should have been no way anyone could have known James would have stopped in this area, so close to the castle. It would be a nightmare to get to the bottom of it all. James only hoped that his guards were alright, they were strong warriors each of them—

“James?”

Blinking from his dark thoughts, James turned his attention to Q. The poor thing was a mess, having fallen the dirt and having to fight to avoid capture. He didn’t look pristine anymore, with his clothes torn and dirt caked on all parts of his body, his hair a mess and the gold peach blossom thrown to the side.

But what really caught James’s attention was the fact that Q’s lip was split, bright red staining Q’s ivory pale skin. And, in Q’s cupped hand beneath his chin, sat a large ruby. It didn’t take a genius to realize where the ruby had come from.

And James couldn’t bring himself to like rubies anymore.


End file.
